A Scattered World
by aquarterasian
Summary: Precures begin to go missing left and right. Eventually they are all caught and scattered throughout the world. Will they be able to find each other and stop evil from spreading? How can they hope to do that when everything and everywhere they thought they knew has changed or been destroyed?
1. The Calm Before the Storm

It was just another normal peaceful day in Nanairogaoka, and five girls were enjoying their day off from school. To anyone watching, they would see a normal group of friends enjoying their time together, and this was, for the most part, true. However, what no one else knew was that the five of them held a secret. They were legendary warriors, more often referred to as Precure. Of course, everyone knew they existed, how could you not when they showed up in the news almost everyday? But who would ever guess that these five girls, with a carefree attitude could possibly hold such a huge responsibility on their back?

"Today is going to be ultra happy, i can feel it!" Miyuki, or Cure Happy exclaimed.

"You say that everyday." Akane, or Cure Sunny reminded her. Despite this, she smiled. Miyuki turned to Akane and smiled.

"That's because its true."

"I'm hungry." Nao, or Cure March groaned. She started walking slower.

"Nao we just ate at Akane's place." Yayoi, or Cure Peace reminded her.

"But…" Nao cried.

"Actually I have some snacks, ever since we got lost I started packing some just in case." Reika, or Cure Beauty smiled, handing Nao a snack.

"Thank You, Reika! You're a life saver!" Nao exclaimed.

"I wouldn't go that far…" Reika replied with a slight blush.

"I'm hungry too-kuru!" Candy yelled popping out of Miyuki's bag.

"Alright" Yayoi said, taking out the strawberry cure decor. She placed it in her smile pact and a giant strawberry popped out. Candy happily ate it. The five girls continued to walk and laugh without a care in the world. Unfortunately, they had no idea of the threat which was soon to come. It was perhaps the biggest threat that Precure would ever come to face. But, for now, they still had their smiles in tact, and were looking towards their happy endings.

* * *

Meanwhile, another group of five girls were gathered in the shop Natts House. They Jewelry shop had gained a lot of popularity lately, but today they were not very busy. Like the other group of girls, they also were legendary warriors, Precure.

"Karen, you always bring the best food!" Nozomi, Cure Dream exclaimed as she continued to shove her face.

"Nozomi, slow down or you're going to choke." Rin, or Cure Rouge said. As soon as she said choke, Nozomi began to choke, and proceeded to chug a glass of milk. Rin sighed "What did it tell you." Next to her, Urara was eating just as fast as Nozomi had been.

"Karen, thank you!" Urara, or Cure Lemonade said in between bites.

"If you two eat too much you are going to have a stomach ache later." Komachi, or Cure Mint, reminded the two of them.

"It'll be alright." Nozomi and Urara both said with a full mouth. Karen, or Cure Aqua sighed as she watched the two of them eat.

"Why do I even bother." She muttered to herself. Komachi heard this and giggled. As happy as the scene looked to anyone watching, their simple lives were about to be unwound.

* * *

Kanon Town was the same as ever. Filled with music at every corner, and everyone was enjoying the beautiful day that had been given to them. Four girls were gathered around a piano, two of them playing it. These girls loved music, and would do almost anything to protect it. That is why they became Precure, or at least why they kept being Precure.

Hibiki, or Cure Melody, took her hands off the piano and sighed, leaning back. "Kanade, how much longer do we have to do this" she whined.

"Just a little longer, now if you quite whining I'll give you one of my special cupcakes." Kanade, or Cure Rhythm assured her. Hibiki perked up.

"Really?!" Hibiki began playing, her motivation restored.

Ako, or Cure Muse was sitting by the organ with her grandfather. "It doesn't take much to keep her motivated does it?" She sighed, again wondering how she managed to deal with her almost every day.

"We would't get anywhere with her if she was hard to motivate." Ellen, or Cure Beat added. Ako just sighed again.

When they finished practicing, Hummy jumped on Hibiki's head. "I want one of Kanade's cupcakes too-nya!" Hummy exclaimed.

"Just as long as a get to touch your amazing paws." Kanade said as she grabbed Hummy and began stroking her paws.

"Help me-nya!" Hummy yelled. But she was ignored.

* * *

Similar scenes could be seen looking at any team of Precure. After all, they were just normal girls who got roped into being superheroes. As exciting as the concept sounds, having to fight monsters that could potentially kill you every day was not exactly fun. The past few weeks had been calm for the Precure, but of course in the life of a superhero, things are never going to be calm for long. The Cures were content with the calmness, but if they had paid more attention, they may have realized something was desperately wrong.

Most of them, however were invested in their own activities to notice anything was off. Nagisa, or Cure Black, had her hands full being president of the lacrosse club, as was Honoka or Cure White with the science club. Hikari, or Shiny Luminous. was busy helping at the Tako Cafe, so even she did not notice. Each cure had their own dream they were trying to achieve and were focused. And besides, when you're in middle school, nothing but whats happening right at the moment is not important.

None of them noticed as the skies gradually became darker, or that their shadows had become larger. Who would notice such a trivial thing as that? Both the Earth and the Cures were in danger this time. Their enemies planned to tear the world apart, for the sole purpose of destroying the Precure. They planned to capture and scatter the Precure throughout the Earth, how could they possibly hope to win without each other?


	2. The Precure are Scattered

Back at Nanairogaoka, the Smile Precure team was still having a good time. They were back at Akane's restaurant and were once again eating okonomiyaki. Nao was the happiest to be eating, as she always had a large appetite.

"Delicious, as always Akane." Nao exclaimed. "I knew I was friends with you for a reason."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm amazing." Akane replied. All of a sudden Miyuki stood up and gasped.

"Miyuki?" Yayoi asked. Miyuki turned to her.

"I forgot something at home. I'm going to go get it, I'll be right back!" She said, already on her way out the door, with Candy in her bag.

"Miyuki…" Reika sighed. "What are we going to do with her?"

Just then they heard a load explosion, followed by a "What's this?!" from Miyuki. The four of them quickly stood up, before they even reached the door, they heard screams of pain.

"Miyuki!" Akane yelled desperately. When they got outside, they saw nothing. No signs that anything at all had happened. Nothing but Miyuki's bag with Candy standing near it.

"Candy! What happened?" Yayoi questioned frantically.

"I-I don't know-kuru! All of a sudden this shadowy thing showed up and before she could even transform, it had grabbed her-kuru! It dragged her into the ground, I couldn't do anything-kuru!" Candy managed to say between her tears. Before they could say anything else, shadows began to surround them. The sky darkened, and buildings began to crumble, all around them, they could see people being turned into stone.

"What is happening here?" Reika questioned. The girls barely had a moment to react before they, too were grabbed by the shadows.

"Let go of me!" Nao yelled, but to no avail. The four girls could't move as the shadows tightened their grip on them. They screamed in pain before they too were dragged into the ground.

"Everyone!" Candy cried helplessly.

* * *

The girls were still at the Natts house, Rin was busy designing new jewelry for the store, and Komachi was working on her novel. Syrup was helping Urara practice for an upcoming and Kurumi, also known as Milky Rose were attempting to help Nozomi with her homework, but they weren't getting very far.

"We're out of mame daifuku so I'm going to get some-coco." Coco said as he changed into his human form. Nozomi practically jumped up.

"I'll go with you!" She offered. Coco nodded, indicating that he accepted her offer.

"Hang on Nozomi, we're not done studying yet!" Kurumi exclaimed. Nozomi clapped her hands together.

"Please." She looked at her with her most innocent eyes. Kurumi just cringed.

"Its alright, just don't take too long." Karen stepped in. "We all need to take a break sometimes." She said.

"Yay! I'm going with Coco, It's decided!" She quickly got up and ran out the door, before Karen changed her mind. Once they got out the door the remaining group got back to what they were doing.

Before too long, however, they heard a loud explosion outside.

"Eh!?" They heard Nozomi exclaim. The group got up in a hurry to see what was going on. They heard Nozomi yell in pain.

"Nozomi!" They heard Coco yell. The team was outside in a split second, but by the time they got outside, the only thing they saw was Coco in his fairy form desperately grasping at the ground.

"Coco! What happened!" Rin questioned.

"It happened so fast-coco. I didn't see anything, a shadow came out of the ground and grabbed her before she could transform-coco! It took her into the ground!" He managed.

"What could be happening here?" Komachi questioned. No one could think of anything to say, but they did hear Rin say "Nozomi" worriedly under her breath. Just like that, they were surrounded by shadows, and the sky there also became grey. They could see people being petrified.

"What?" Karen exclaimed. They were all captured by the shadows and dragged into the ground. Coco, Nuts, and Syrup watched, unable to do anything but watch in horror.

"Precure!" Syrup yelled.

* * *

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako were happily eating cupcakes at the Lucky Spoon.

"Kanade's cupcakes are amazing-nya." Hummy said laying on her back.

"Umhm, can I have another?" Hibiki asked, handing her plate to Kanade.

"Hibiki, you've already had four." Ako said.

"Your point?" Hibiki asked, looking for clarification. Ako rolled her eyes. Ellen looked at the clock.

"Hibiki weren't you playing for the soccer team today?" She asked her. Hibiki looked at the clock, her eyes widened.

"Oh no! I'm late! Wish me luck! I'll be letting us girls down if we don't win!" she said dashing out the door.

"That girl-nya." Hummy said, still lying happily on the table.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion outside. Kanade stood up quickly.

"Hibiki!" She yelled, dashing out the door. The girls heard Hibiki gasp in pain, but when they reached the outside, nothing was out of place.

"It wasn't just my imagination was it?" Kanade said, hoping it was. Hibiki was fine, at least thats what she wanted to think. But the other two girls shook their heads.

"I heard it too." Ellen said. Suddenly the skies began to darken, and in the distance they could hear buildings falling. Eerily they didn't hear any screams, and when they turned they knew why. Everyone was turning into stone. Shadows began to surround them, but before they were able to transform, they were grabbed and dragged into the ground.

"Hibiki, Kanade, Siren, Ako!" Hummy exclaimed.

* * *

Similar scenes were being played out amongst all the Precure teams, Nagisa and Honoka had been taken while walking home from school. Hikari was on a break when the shadows got to her. Saki and Mai had been enjoying ice cream under the Sky Tree when they were taken.

Eventually all the Precure had been captured, and the rest of the world was in shatters. Who exactly was the mastermind behind this? And what were they going to gain by defeating the Precure?

* * *

 _Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing. There is just one thing I want to clarify just for reference later. I know Hibiki and Kanade can't transform on their own, but for the sake of this story they can. I hope this doesn't make anyone too angry, anyways, please enjoy!_


	3. Unexpected Meetings

Miyuki woke up next to what looked like a store. She couldn't be sure because it was crumbling. The last thing she remembered was being taken by, what was it? A shadow?

"What happened?" She wondered aloud. She figured walking was better than just staying in one spot, so that's what she did.

"Akane!" She yelled. "Everyone!" She didn't really expect a response, but she tried anyways. She stopped when she noticed a statue on the sidewalk. Upon closer inspection, she realized it wasn't a statue at all, rather a person. And it wasn't just one person, everyone she could see was stone. Miyuki gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"No way, everyone has been…" She couldn't finish her sentence because she didn't want to think about it. Without thinking, she turned to run towards Akane's restaurant, but then she realized she had no idea where she was. It certainly wasn't Nanairogaoka. Or was it? Nothing around her was familiar. It took everything she had to keep from crying. She knew crying wasn't going to help anything, but she felt so weak without her friends support.

 _So much for the ultra happy day._ She thought. She shook her head.

"No, I can't think that way. It'll still be ultra happy." With newfound determination, she began walking. She didn't know where to, but anything was better than sitting and doing nothing.

As she walked her stomach began to grumble. Miyuki cursed at herself for not eating more at Akane's or had at least finished what she was eating before she rushed out. What had she even forgotten, she couldn't remember. It must not have been as important as she thought at the time. She sighed and continued walking. She'd find something when she passed a restaurant or something.

* * *

Nozomi had been walking for about two hours now. She knew it was selfish, but she wished Coco had been taken with her. But she was also glad he hadn't been, although seeing what the world had become she didn't know if it made much of a difference. When she first woke up here she had tried calling for her friends, but, unsurprisingly, she got no response.

"Rin." She sighed. Of course she was worried about everyone else as well, but she and Rin had been friends since they were little, so of course she was most worried about her. She just hoped she hadn't met the same fate as it seemed everyone else had. Being turned to stone did not seem like fun.

 _Ah, I'm so hungry._ She thought. _Why am I hungry? Karen brought us so much food earlier._ Maybe it was the stress and anxiety of being alone. She hated being alone. It made her feel vulnerable, and even if she could transform into a superhero, she always felt safest next to her friends. Or Coco.

Nozomi stopped when she smelled food.

"Was this a restaurant?" She wondered aloud. The main door had been shattered, so it was easy to get in. She went into the kitchen where she was most likely to find food. She was looking under the counter when she heard footsteps.

"Hello?" She heard a girl say. Nozomi started, and hit her head on the counter.

"Ow!" She yelped. When she stood up, she kept one hand rubbing her head. She saw a pink haired girl with cone shaped pigtails.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so glad I'm not the only one that's not a stone!" The girl said to her. Nozomi smiled.

"Yeah. That does make me feel better." The girl smiled at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Hoshizora Miyuki, but you can call me Miyuki." She extended her hand towards Nozomi. Nozomi gladly took it.

"Yumehara Nozomi, Nozomi is fine."

"Do you have any idea what's happening?" Miyuki asked her, perhaps hoping she had even a little better idea than she did.

"I have no idea, I didn't see anything. I was grabbed by a shadowy thing and the next thing I know, I'm here." Nozomi answered.

"Oh." Miyuki looked disappointed by that answer. But she quickly got over it. "It looks like we might be stuck together a while, so why don't we sit while things are…" Miyuki looked like she didn't know how to finish that thought.

"I know what you mean. Then its decided!"

* * *

Hibiki wished she had been able to eat that fifth cupcake before she ran off. Or at least she wished that she hadn't run off. But she figured this would have happened whether or not she had rushed out. She hoped Kanade and Ellen and Ako were okay. It seemed like everyone else had been turned into a stone statue. Every one she passed was just walking, and looked as if they were going on about their daily lives. They hadn't even seen this coming. But still seeing them like that was better than id she had had to see statues of people running away in terror.

She was passing a restaurant when she heard laughter coming from inside. _Who could be laughing at a time like this?_ She wondered as she kept walking. Then she stopped and turned back. There were other people! Hibiki quietly walked into the restaurant and saw two girls around her age eating what looked like things they had found in the kitchen.

"Oh! There's another one!" One of the girls exclaimed. The other one looked up.

"Ah! Hello!" She said.

"Um, hi?" Hibiki replied. The one that had noticed her first walked up to her.

"Hi! I'm Nozomi, and she's Miyuki." she said pointing to the other girl. She then looked at Hibiki expectantly.

"Hojo Hibiki." She said.

"So, Hibiki!" Miyuki said. "I'm sure you don't but I'll ask you anyways. You don't have any idea what's happening here, do you?" she asked. Hibiki shook her head. So that meant they didn't know what was going on either. Nozomi and Miyuki frowned.

"Well, never mind that! Would you like to sit with us?" Nozomi asked. Hibiki pondered for a second. She would definitely feel safer with these two than all by herself. She smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but feel like there was something special about the two of them, she decided this was the best choice she could make.

* * *

Kanade felt lost without her team. Especially Hibiki. She assumed Ellen and Ako were in a similar situation to her. Lost in a place she didn't know anything about. It was Hibiki she was most worried about. She hadn't seen what had happened to her, and for all she knew she could be a stone just like everyone else.

"You don't recognize anything, Mai?" Kanade heard a voice say.

"Nothing." Said another voice as they turned a corner. When they saw her, they stopped. They quickly ran over to her.

"Do you know where this is?" The girl with orange hair asked her. Kanade shook her head.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault." The other girl said. "Are you alone?" Kanade nodded.

"I got separated from my friends."

"Do you want to come with us?" The orange haired girl offered. Kanade decided she didn't like being alone, so she nodded.

"I'm Hyuuga Saki, by the way. You can call me Saki."

"Mishou Mai." The other girl smiled.

"I'm Minamino Kanade." Saki looked at her and grinned.

"Its nice to meet you, Kanade."

* * *

It was times like these that Yayoi wished she wasn't such a cry baby. She'd gotten better about not crying after she became a Precure, but that didn't change the fact that it didn't take much to scare her.

She wished she had at least one of her friends with her, but she decided she needed to be brave, especially if her friends were facing the same things she was. She hadn't seen what had happened to Miyuki, but she hoped that it was the same that had happened to her and the others. She probably would actually start crying if she saw one of her friends as a statue. She was walking towards, well she didn't quite know. But she heard voices.

 _Maybe its everyone else!_ She thought optimistically, but when she saw who was speaking, that hope was gone. But they did look her age.

"Um, excuse me?" Yayoi asked them, it took all her courage to speak up. The girls turned to her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kanade. Have you been separated from your friends?" She asked, taking Yayoi's hands. Yayoi nodded. "Me too, but Saki and Mai are nice." She said, referring to the other two girls. "You should come with us." Yayoi didn't want to be alone any longer, and took her up on the offer. The other two girls, Saki and Mai, smiled at her.

* * *

Rin was worried about Nozomi, mostly. She hadn't seen exactly what happened to her, and Coco didn't have a chance to explain in depth what he had seen. It was all she could do to hope she was safe. Or at least doing the same thing Rin was doing. Which was walking around, somewhat aimlessly. She wanted to look for Nozomi and the others, but where was she going to start? She didn't even know where she was, so how could she possible begin to guess where the others might be.

She heard groans of frustration coming from inside, a bookstore, she presumed. She decided to walk inside to investigate. Inside she found a girl moving books around the bookshelves and mumbling to herself.

"Of course it doesn't work, that would be too convenient." The girl stopped and sighed. "Miyuki…" she said.

"Um, hello?" Rin called out to the girl. The girl jumped.

"Oh! I, um didn't realize anyone else was here. I thought, everyone else was stone." She said.

"Me too. What were you doing?" Rin questioned. The girl looked startled.

"Oh, that? It was nothing!" She said quickly. Rin decided not to question her further, it didn't seem like she had any ill intentions.

"Are you alone too?" the girl asked Rin, changing the subject. Rin nodded.

"I was looking for my friends, but I don't know where to start." she said.

"Why don't we look together?" the girl suggested. Rin decided two heads was better than one,so she agreed. "I'm Hino Akane, by the way. You can call me Akane." She smiled.

"Natsuki Rin. Rin is fine. Its nice to meet you."

"Let's get along, Rin!"

* * *

 _Authors Note: Hello again! Just so you are aware, I am going to try to fit all the cures from Black to Felice in this story. But there are a lot, so obviously some won't be in it as much. The main focus is going to be on Hibiki,Miyuki, and Nozomi, but hopefully the other groups will get lots of scenes as well. I apologize if anyone seems ooc, I hope I can fix that as I continue writing this, anyways, I hope you enjoy!_


	4. You're Precure Too?

Nozomi was grateful to have companions by her side, but she couldn't help but wish they were her team. Her friends. She hadn't learned much about the two girls she was traveling with, but they both seemed nice enough. What she had learned was that Hibiki was working her hardest to become a concert pianist. Miyuki said she wanted to draw picture books. Nozomi hoped that one day, in different circumstances she and these girls would become closer friends. But there was also the possibility that after all this, she would never see them again.

"Nozomi, what do you want to do when you get older?" Miyuki asked.

"I want to be a teacher." She replied.

"That's a great dream!" Miyuki said enthusiastically. Hibiki nodded in agreement. Nozomi decided this was definitely better than traveling all by herself. But she also wondered if she would be able to protect them if they got attacked by something, and the likelihood of that happening was extremely high in these circumstances. No sooner had she thought that then a huge shadow appeared in front of them. The three girls watched in horror as the shadow took the form of a large wolf.

"Precure!" It yelled. Nozomi knew she had no choice but to transform in front of them.

"You two run, I'll take care of this." She said, taking out her CureMo.

"What?" The two looked at her as if she was crazy, but she didn't care.

"Precure Metamorphose!" She yelled, and she was surrounded by pink light. Suddenly she was in her cure uniform.

"The great power of hope, Cure Dream!" She said. The two girls looked at her in shock. Dream turned back to them, "Please run, I don't want you getting hurt." To her dismay, both girls shook their heads.

"I can help." Hibiki said, and she took out what looked like a heart shaped brooch. Nozomi looked at her in confusion.

"Lets play! Precure Modulation!" Hibiki yelled. Dream was stunned, another Precure?

"Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!" Dream noticed Miyuki looking as shocked as she felt. But then she smiled.

"Both of you? Alright, me too!" She said. "Precure Smile Charge!" She yelled. Dream and Melody both looked at each other.

"Twinkling, shining, light of the future! Cure Happy!" Happy said.

"I had no idea there were other Precure out there." Melody said. All three of them looked at each other before they were reminded of the threat.

"We can discuss this later, lets deal with this first." Melody said. Happy and Dream agreed, as they charged at the shadow.

* * *

Akane was happy she wasn't alone anymore. Rin was a nice girl, and they were able to bond over sports, although Akane felt like she might get along better with Nao, considering they both liked soccer. Rin talked a lot about her friend Nozomi, who Akane thought sounded an awful lot like Miyuki, and she told Rin so.

"I guess we both have friends who need taking care of." Rin laughed.

"Yeah, but I need her just as much." Akane added, Rin seemed to agree. "I'm sure we'll find them." Akane said. She didn't know if she was trying to comfort Rin or herself.

"I should've been able to do something. I just wasn't fast enough. I heard her scream and then… she was gone." Rin said.

"Me too. I don't know what happened. I have to find her." Akane said.

"I'm afraid you won't be doing that." The two girls heard a voice say. They stood in shock as their shadows joined together and took the shape of a menacing bear.

"What is that!?" Rin questioned. Akane didn't know, but she had to do something. She knew she had no choice as she took out her smile pact.

"Precure Smile Charge!" She yelled. "The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!" She yelled. She immediately felt safer, as she always did when she was Sunny. She saw Rin looking at her in shock.

"You're one too?" Rin asked.

"What? Too?" Sunny questioned. Rin nodded.

"Precure Metamorphose!" Rin yelled. _No way._ Sunny thought. "The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!" Sunny looked at the girl next to her in shock. Rouge looked at her and nodded. Sunny understood what she meant, and the two of them began working together to defeat the shadow.

* * *

Urara couldn't believe she was standing next to two of her celebrity inspirations. Though Urara had no interest in becoming a model, she always admired Kirara, who seemed to sparkle in every picture she was in. And of course Makoto. She hoped one day she could be as talented as Makoto was. She never imagined she would meet them, especially not in these circumstances, and yet, here they were. The two seemed nice enough, if Makoto seemed a little distant.

"I've seen you on TV before. I always thought you were cute." Kirara said.

"It makes me so happy to hear that, especially coming from you."

You"Precure!" The three of them heard a voice say. They all instinctively took fighting stances. Their shadows merged into… a dragon?

"But dragons don't even exist!" Urara complained, but took out her CureMo nonetheless. "Precure Metamorphose!" She shouted, much to the shock of her two companions. In less than a second she was in her yellow uniform. "The effervescence of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!" She said, as she rain towards the shadow "Precure Prism Chain!" She yelled, capturing the shadow in her chains. "You two get out of here, I'll hold it off.

"I'm not leaving you alone to fight that thing!" Makoto yelled. "Davi!" She said. "Precure Love Link!" She yelled, transforming. "The courageous blade! Cure Sword!" Lemonade was stunned. MakoPi was a Precure?

"Precure Princess Engage!" The two heard Kirara say. Again they were dumbfounded that there was yet another precure. "Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle!" At this point, Lemonade was struggling to keep the shadow trapped within her chains.

"Lets go, Sword!" Twinkle said to the purple one. Sword nodded.

"Lets get this over with." Sword added, ready to fight.


	5. We Make a Pretty Great Team

Miyuki was surprised by how in sync she was with the other two. She knew it shouldn't be this easy to jump into a fight with people you just met, but it was like they knew exactly what the others were thinking. Melody and dream kicked the shadows stomach from both sides, and Happy managed to land a punch to its face. The shadow, however, was surprisingly agile, and turned and hit Happy with its tail, causing her to crash into a wall.

"Happy!" Dream yelled.

"I'm fine." Happy managed, clutching her arm. She was tougher than she looked, and she assumed the same was true for the other two girls as well.

"I can stop its movements if you two can purify it." Melody said. Dream and Happy nodded. "Come out, tone ring! Precure music rondo!" Melody yelled, and capturing the shadow in a ring.

"Precure shooting star!"

"Precure happy shower!" The two girls shouted in unison. The shadow was surrounded by pink light, and then it disappeared in a burst of white light.

"We did it!" Happy shouted, high fiving the other two.

"So, you two are Precure too?" Melody asked. Happy and Dream nodded. The three let their transformations break and they were back to normal.

"Maybe we should reintroduce ourselves. Hi, I'm Yumehara Nozomi and I am also Cure Dream." Nozomi said smiling.

"My name is Hojo Hibiki and sometimes I go by Cure Melody." Hibiki said with a similar smile.

"And I'm Hoshizora Miyuki or Cure Happy. It makes me ultra happy to know that there are other Precure out there protecting us." Miyuki said, expressing gratitude towards the other two.

"Is your arm okay? You took a pretty bad hit back there." Hibiki asked Miyuki with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, It'll probably bruise, but I've had worse." Miyuki assured her.

"Something tells me thats not the worst thing we'll come to face here." Nozomi said. The other two agreed.

"But we make a pretty good team, don't we?" Miyuki said with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah!" Nozomi and Hibiki agreed.

* * *

"Precure fire strike!"

"Precure sunny fire" Sunny and Rouge yelled, as they purified the shadow.

"Yes!" Sunny cheered victoriously.

"You're not bad." Rouge said to Sunny.

"Same to you." Sunny smiled. The two let their transformations break. They stood awkwardly for a moment, not knowing quite what to say.

"So, does this have anything to do with what you were doing in the bookstore earlier?" Rin asked, she figured it did.

"Oh that? Yeah, I guess its easier to explain when you already know about magic." Akane answered. "Y'see, my team and I can use any bookshelf in the world as a sort of portal. It takes you to the bookshelf thats closest to where you want to go. I thought maybe I could just go straight to Miyuki that way. Wishful thinking I guess."

"You must be really worried about her. I guess I can't blame you, I always worry about Nozomi, even though I know she can take care of herself." Rin added. Akane nodded.

"Well, now that we know that we're both Precure, we can do our best together." Akane smiled, and giggled a little. Rin nodded in agreement.

"No one can silence our passionate feelings!" Rin yelled.

* * *

Rikka felt out of place. She was glad to have companions with her, and she had been even happier to find out that they were Precure too. She had barely been of any help, Black and White took care of it fairly quickly. The two of them seemed much more powerful than her as well.

"Um…" Rikka said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Good work, Rikka!" Nagisa said, giving her a thumbs up.

"But I hardly did anything." Rikka said, looking down.

"Sure you did, you managed to freeze it a little bit, that made it easier on us." Honoka said smiling. Rikka smiled.

"I thought that Honoka and I were the only two Precure. Luminous isn't really one, is she?" Nagisa said turning to Honoka, looking for an answer.

"I don't think so, but she is still an important part of the team." Honoka replied. "What's your team like?" She asked Rikka.

"Well, there are five of us…" She started.

"Five? Lucky." Nagisa said. Rikka smiled, thinking of her four friends. Honoka chuckled.

"Oh, Nagisa." She said, rolling her eyes. "Rikka, lets work hard together." Rikka smiled.

"Of course!"

* * *

"Precure meteor humming!" Twinkle yelled, hitting the shadow with a blast of golden stars.

"Precure sparkle sword!" Sword hit the shadow from above. The shadow had slowed down considerably, but Lemonade still held it within her chains.

"I'll finish it!" Twinkle said. Sword and Lemonade nodded.

"Exchange! Mode Elegant!" She said, and her outfit changed into a gown. "Glitter, O Stars! Precure Twinkle humming!" And she threw a giant star at the shadow, purifying it.

"We did it!" Lemonade cheered. The three girls broke their transformations and began talking.

"Nice, Urara!" Kirara said.

"You're attack is very useful." Sword agreed.

"Thank you! You two are so cool!" Urara said, praising them.

"We should formulate a plan for action." Makoto said. Urara nodded.

"But… where do we even begin?" She asked. Makoto thought, but she didn't seem to be able to come up with anything.

"Well!" Kirara said, clapping her hands together " For now, lets just enjoy each others company." She said with a wink. Makoto and Urara smiled.

"I like that plan." Makoto said.

* * *

In just a few hours of walking with them, Yayoi had discovered that both Kanade and Saki's parents owned bakeries, and that they both liked to bake. She learned that Mai was a talented artist, something she enjoyed talking to her about. But the most important thing she learned about them was that they, too, were Precure. Yayoi was extremely excited, after all, who doesn't love a good superhero!?

"So, you can control lightning? That's so cool!" Saki said. Yayoi smiled.

"Its a bit scary though, I've been doing it for a while, but it still makes me jump." She said. "And you guys have two forms? Awesome!" She said, her eyes full of excitement. She turned to Kanade. "And your Fantastic Belltier? So cool! This is giving me so many ideas for my manga!"

"Aw, Yayoi, you are just so cute!" Kanade said, giving her a hug.

"Eh!?" She yelped in embarrassment, tears pricking her eyes.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Kanade." Saki said smiling.

"I want to hear more about your manga." Mai said. Yayoi smiled.

"Sure!"

* * *

 _Authors Note: Sorry about not having much in the way of fights this chapter, my main focus was the actual conversation that came after it. I'm still trying to get the characters to sound like themselves, so please bear with me. Hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Enjoying the Smiles

"And thats the story of how I met Coco." Nozomi finished her story.

"Oh! What a nice story." Miyuki smiled. "Candy hit me in the face with a book and then ran away. I was looking for her all day. Akane must've thought I was insane." she laughed. "Not that that isn't true." Hibiki laughed.

"I was very concerned when a cat fell from the sky and started talking, I think anyone would be. But I bet you would have taken it in stride, Miyuki." Hibiki replied.

"A talking cat? That sounds amazing!" Miyuki exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. Hibiki giggled, her suspicions had just been confirmed.

"Who's Akane by the way?" Nozomi asked.

"Oh! She's one of my friends. She was the first one to become a precure after me. Cure Sunny! She plays volleyball, she's really good at it, too." Miyuki said with excitement. Her expression became serious. "I hope she's ok." She looked down.

"I'm sure it will be fine!" Nozomi claimed. "If she's anywhere near as amazing as you say she is, I'm sure she's alright." She smiled.

"She's right. I'm worried about my friends too, but I know that they are all more than capable of taking care of themselves." Hibiki smiled. Miyuki looked up and smiled.

"You're right. Smile, smile!"

"You said Akane was the first one after you, does that mean there are more?" Hibiki inquired. Miyuki nodded.

"Five in total. There's me, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika. What about you guys?"

"Well, we call ourselves Yes! Precure 5, but there are really six of us. But Milky Rose isn't technically a precure so its ok. Besides we've been calling ourselves that since way before she came along." Nozomi laughed. "Theres me, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, and Kurumi. Or Milk, whatever you want to call her." Nozomi stated. "What about you Hibiki?"

"There are four of us. Me, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako. Ellen used to be our enemy, but now she's one of my best friends." Hibiki smiled. She then gasped as if remembering something. "Do you guys want to hear the story of when Kanade accidentally got the cops called on Ako's dad?"

* * *

"Oy! Tsubomi!" Erika yelled. Not that she expected an answer. Although it wouldn't be impossible to hear her, the world was silent, as far as she could tell. All she had heard since she got here were her own footsteps, and those of her companion whom she had met here.

"Megumi!" Hime yelled, her worry clear in her voice. "Where could those two have gone?" she wondered allowed, turning to Erika.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're alright." Erika turned giving Hime a thumbs up. "Maybe they know." She said pointing to the sky.

"Who?"

"Ah, never mind. Not like they could tell us if they did. Anyways, if Megumi is anything like Tsubomi, I'm sure she's alright."

"I know she can handle herself. Its just… Megumi was the first friend I was able to make. And because of her I've made so many more. Finding her is more for me than for her."

"Fight!" Erika exclaimed. "Everything is going to work out just fine! Or something like that." She smiled. Hime smiled.

"You're right! If I keep sulking like this, I'll never see Megumi again. And I can't let that happen!" Hime exclaimed raising her fist.

"Thats the spirit!"

* * *

A dark figure sat in a black room. The red chair he sat on was the only color in this room. In front of him was a screen, currently displaying Hibiki, Nozomi, and Miyuki. Miyuki and Nozomi seemed to be laughing at an anecdote that Hibiki was telling. The figure smiled.

"Enjoy those smiles while they last. I will destroy them." The video switched to Hime and Erika. The figure raised its arm, and a shadow took the shape of a wolf with terrifying horns. Its eyed glowed red.

"Go."

* * *

Hime and Erika had moved on to the topic of fashion, as it was something they were both quite passionate about. Hime was nodding in agreement with something Erika had just said. Just then, the ground began to shake.

"What was that?" Erika voiced her concern.

"Erika!" Hime yelled, looking at this new shadow.

"Eh?! Again!?" Erika replied. She got over her shock quickly, though, her expression turning into a smirk. "Its alright, we got it last time, we can do it again. Isn't that right, Hime?" Hime nodded.

"Precure! Open my heart!"

"Precure! Kururin mirror change!"

"The flower that flutters in the ocean winds, Cure Marine!"

"The blue wind dancing in the sky, Cure Princess!" The two girl stood in their attack stance. The shadow growled and ran towards them, they both jumped out of the way. Marine kicked its head as she came back down, knocking it on the ground. It quickly got back up, and used its claw to send Marine into the side of a building.

"Marine!" Princess yelled. She turned back to the shadow and glared at it. "Precure Princess Ball!" She summoned a blue ball and hurled it. It hit the shadow and knocked to the ground on its back. At this point Marine had gotten back.

"We've got you now!" She summoned her marine tact. "Shine flowers! Precure Blue Forte Wave!" Marine launched her attack at the shadow, and caught it in the giant flower. But just as it was about to be purified, it broke free and growled again. Marine stood in shock.

"It didn't work?" She questioned. Luckily, Princess was already back in action, landing a punch to the shadows stomach.

"Its my turn then." Princess said. "Precure Blue Happy Shoot!". Once again the shadow was captured inside the purifying attack, but once again broke free before it could be purified.

"No way…" Princess and Marine stood in shock. Before either of them had time to react, the shadow produces two arms that inched towards them on the ground. It grabbed them by their legs, and before they could even muster a scream, it dragged them into the ground. The wolf shadow disappeared into the ground as well, and the area became quiet once again, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 _Authors Note: Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been busy with life. The area where I live was hit by Hurricane Matthew, and I had to evacuate and I didn't have internet where I was. But I'm back now! I hope the updates will be more frequent, but I can't make any promises. Also, in case you didn't get it, I was trying to Have Erika break the fourth wall when she pointed to the sky, not sure if that translated. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, see you soon!_


End file.
